Hardly Breathing
by DeathByDarkness13
Summary: Blaine just couldn't adjust to being without Kurt. Klaine.


_Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. It belongs to a troll named Ryan Murphy._

_A/N: This was supposed to be based on something different, and it was supposed to be really sweet, but it kinda turned into pure angst with a little fluff drowning in it. Like everything Klaine-related that I write, this is dedicated to Haylee (acanuckkid), the Prince Gumball to my Marshall Lee._

_Review for a tissue; you may need it._

* * *

**Hardly Breathing**

_"Blow the candles out;_

_Looks like a solo tonight…"_

_-Hey Monday_

_/ "Blaine, honey, wake up…" A soft voice whispered. Blaine groaned, shivering a little as a warm hand gently caressed his tan cheek._

_"A few more minutes?" He pleaded in a voice gruff with sleep, reluctant to leave the security of their bed. Kurt shook his head and chuckled, placing a tender kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. The strong smell of coffee wafted through the small apartment, causing Blaine's nose to twitch, and a bright, hazel eye to peek open._

_Kurt was perched on the edge of the bed, a cup of Starbuck's coffee in his hand. He still had on his blue-striped pajama pants, though a fitted maroon hoodie was thrown over his rumpled white t-shirt. A sunny smile lit up his flawless face as he watched Blaine slowly sit up, his cerulean eyes filling with undying love and affection. Blaine blinked, fully conscious now, and stared back at Kurt. He was unable to control the huge grin that made its way onto his face and the strange giddiness that always seemed to settle in the pit of his stomach whenever Kurt looked at him like that._

_"I woke up early and thought you could use a little more sleep, so I ran out and got you this," Kurt explained, holding out the Starbuck's cup. Blaine smiled mischievously._

_"You're the best boyfriend ever." He leaned in a bit closer to his lover and reached a hand out, but instead of grabbing the offered beverage, he grabbed Kurt firmly by the chin and brought their lips together in a passionate morning kiss. Blaine laughed against Kurt's lips as he felt the other male stiffen in surprise, his beautiful blue eyes going wide before they closed. Kurt's free hand found its way into Blaine's bushy, chocolate brown hair as Blaine wrapped his other hand tightly around Kurt's waist. He tilted Kurt's chin up more, deepening their kiss, as they parted their lips in time with each other._

_There were no angels singing, nor did it taste like ambrosia, but to them, this moment was perfect. The fact that the two of them were together was more than enough to send them both into a state of unadulterated bliss._

_When they finally separated, both boys a little breathless at the intensity of the moment at such an early hour, Blaine carefully took his coffee from Kurt and took a small sip. Then he pecked Kurt lightly on the cheek._

_"I love you," Blaine said casually, smiling crookedly at his seemingly dazed boyfriend as he sipped innocently at his coffee. An adorable smile settled on Kurt's face, and he leaned against Blaine, his head fitting perfectly into the crook of Blaine's neck; like a puzzle piece._

_"I love you too," Kurt replied quietly, as Blaine rested his chin atop his hazelnut locks. They both closed their eyes contentedly, simply enjoying each other's company._

_Their love hadn't been easy, but in a beautiful and domestic moment like this, everything was worth it._

_Nothing would ever tear them apart. /_

Blaine smiled lazily, his eyelashes fluttering as he slowly gained consciousness.

"Kurt," he murmured softly, eyes still closed. He reached out a hand beside him, feeling around the tangled mess of sheets for the love of his life.

His hand met nothing but empty space.

"Kurt?"

Blaine was again met with silence, and a sudden burst of panic caused his eyes to flash open and him to shoot upright, glancing beside him desperately. But then reality hit him.

Kurt didn't live here anymore.

The pain was instant and unbearable. It was suddenly impossible to breathe, and the air in the apartment seemed a lot thicker and heavier than before, pressing down and suffocating him. His heart felt as if it were being torn apart by a dozen hungry vultures, his soul held captive inside a vortex of anguish, eternally trapped inside a shell of a body.

It hurt, so damn much.

Kurt was in New York, and Blaine was still here attending his last year at McKinley High. He was alone.

Blaine took a deep breath, running a hand through his bushy, morning curls. _Don't think about this, not now_, he thought desperately. The tension refused to leave his body, and even as he stood up to get ready for another lonely day at high school, his aching heart weighed him down, and made it difficult to focus on getting ready. He quickly threw on a pair of tight red skinny jeans, a plain t-shirt and his most comfortable cardigan, humming the tune of Teenage Dream by Katy Perry in an attempt to distract himself. But that only ended up making his chest burn as he thought of that night at Callbacks when he had sung his own version of the song to his beloved Kurt. That had been the last night they had been together as a couple. He shook his head and stuffed the pain down, humming I'll Make A Man Out Of You from Mulan instead. He danced his way into the bathroom for his regular morning routine of brushing his teeth, washing his face, and applying a ridiculous amount of hair gel to tame his unruly hair. When he was done, his reflection smiled back at him from the mirror, but he knew it wasn't a real smile. There hadn't been anything to smile about since Kurt left.

And to Blaine, there was hardly a reason to live since Kurt had broken up with him.

The attempt to distract himself from thoughts of his ex-boyfriend quickly disintegrated as he walked by the shelf across from their old bed. Two pictures immediately caught his eye, and he tried not to throw up from the sheer force of emotion that knocked him breathless.

There they were. The first picture was of last year's prom when Kurt had cruelly been nominated prom queen by the school. He had been so brave that night, and Blaine had tried his best to make it special for him, despite the cruelty of their peers. Their smiles were huge in the picture, and the pure love in Kurt's crystal blue eyes caused Blaine to hastily glance away, his eyes instead falling upon their recent prom picture.

It took a lot of willpower for Blaine not to let the burning tears gathering in his eyes fall to the floor. That night had been awesome. The dinosaur prom theme had sounded a little bit sketchy at first, but it turned out to be one of the best proms ever. Blaine even conquered his fear of wearing no hair gel that night, all thanks to Brittany's gel ban and Kurt's pride in his 'brave, handsome, bushy-haired boyfriend'. And then they had danced the night away, devoid of thoughts of graduation and the separation soon to befall them. The picture showed them riding a dinosaur looking like the biggest of losers, but also the happiest couple in the world. They had posed as if holding onto the green dino for dear life, their faces overdramatic yet so care-free. The familiar sense of nostalgia settled in the pit of Blaine's stomach, and then a wave of sadness and despair washed over him.

Cheating on Kurt had been the greatest mistake of his entire life. He had been Blaine's everything, and he still loved him with every fibre of his being, but now he was gone. Blaine had let the best thing that ever happened to him slip away all because of a stupid decision based on the loneliness of being apart, and he hated himself for it because he could never take it back.

The worst part was that Blaine knew he'd never find anyone else. There was only Kurt; he would always be the one, forever the love of his life.

He slipped on a comfy pair of loafers, shooting one last glance at the picture before grabbing his bag and walking out the door. Traitorous tears slid down his cheeks before he quickly wiped them away with his sleeve, frustrated at everything. Glee wasn't even fun anymore. Blaine was falling apart, dying on the inside, but no one seemed to notice. Or maybe nobody cared. He had no one to confide in, no shoulder to cry on, nothing. He couldn't even consult in Mr. Schuester because they weren't that close. So Blaine just sat in the back of the choir room, singing emotionlessly while everyone laughed and had fun singing and dancing without a single care in the world.

When he arrived at McKinley High that morning, he had to fight the strong urge to run away and never come back, or jump off the local bridge to end his suffering. Suicide had become a recurring thought in his mind, reminding him that he had an escape route if he sunk any lower. It was sad, but Blaine was done. He couldn't think of anything worth living for, besides the slight possibility that one day him and Kurt could get back together. But that was a mere fantasy.

"Courage," Blaine whispered to himself in a strangled voice, but the once-comforting word only seemed to upset him further as he used to text it to Kurt constantly when they first met.

Blaine plastered a fake smile on his face like every other day and took a deep breath, stepping through the doors. Was the school always black and white, or had the world just lost its colour? It seemed just as lifeless as Blaine felt. One more thought crossed his mind before he blocked out all thoughts of Kurt Hummel until the final bell, as he headed mechanically towards his locker.

_I'm sorry._

**The End.**


End file.
